paper_mario_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Celestial Mother: Ethereal Love
Description "HE shall return... and the celestial mother will arise..." In this roleplay, the protector of the cosmos is in a war against the evil villain, known as Odysseus. It was a normal day in the Mushroom Kingdom... Until Lord Odysseus returns, teaming up with the treacherous siren. And now they are both after the celestial mother herself, Rosalina. Mario, and the rest of his friends, Will not go down without a fight. Summaries First Arc Foreshadow... ''' The opening scene of "Celestial Mother Ethereal Love", Rosalina is seen reforming the universe yet once more. She has a crestfallen and desolate expression, as her sorrowful composure was colored while she nurtures the formation of the universe. It is unknown how she appears sad, but it is hinted at what happened before the reset. '''First Interstellar War Everything was peaceful and serene, where the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom was joyous and merry. People was enjoying time, and there was a particular group of people stargazing at the shooting star summit. Just then, there was an invasion, planned by Odysseus. He announces his plan to take over the universe, and began to ambush. Dissatisfied with his intentions, Rosalina steps in and opposes him directly. Offended, he remarked back, but Rosalina informed him that he won't take over the universe. The heroes stands aside Rosalina, as she reveals that teamwork will be strong. He attacks Rosalina and the heroes. He would send Kosmikulons to hit the heroes, and Rosalina protects them with a celestial barrier. While she deflects dark comets, the heroes were unfortunately struck by some. The Kosmikulons also crashed into planets, galaxies and other bodies. Tiring of the heroes unified attacks, he pushes them back, leaving only him and Rosalina to duel. Once more, she declared that he would be defeated, and angered at her comment, he swung his staff at her. Unsuccessful, Rosalina blocked his attack, and warped behind him and grabbed him with telekinetic force, and she would pin him to his knees. She suggested that he builds his empire elsewhere. Before sending him away, Odysseus announced he would return to attack. Afterwards, holding his core with her stellar grasp, she uses her other hand to swing, unleashing a powerful force that blasted him, along with the Kosmikulons, across the great space. He was sent back to his galaxy, and Rosalina, believing he would redeem, formed an indestructible yet temporary force field. He and his subjects were sealed for centuries to pass. Rosalina then cleans up the disaster that the war caused, and she repaired damages and destruction. Strange Ingress Upon restoration of the lands, there was a mysterious light that glowed near the docks. There was a peculiar portal beneath the tides that appeared. Passerbys and sailors were baffled by it. A foreign entity arose from the water, as it turned out to be a siren with the top of a woman and the tail of a fish. Hearing of Odysseus' demise, she delves deeper into the matter, returning to the abyss of the sea. Her enchanting demeanor left observers wondering, and curious. End of Prologue As the story of the war finished, Rosalina was seen at her library, closing the book which was revealed to be the prologue. It was also revealed that she narrated the prologue, and the heroes would turn out to be the listeners, alongside her children. Many were intrigued by the story, and discussed Odysseus. As fascinated they were by the story, Rosalina stared into the fireplace, remembering the events against Odysseus to be true. The scene gradually shift to the starry skies, and a small purple light was seen in the distance. This would only be known as the beginning of an astronomical adventure. Second Arc Odysseus's Awakening It starts out as a tranquil day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Peach invites Mario over to her Castle gardens for a play date, in which Peach prepares herself in the restroom to look presentable. Appearing to the balcony, she waved at her friends, but when she saw Mario, she was overly excited to the point of falling off the balcony, in which she was fortunately caught. Peach, Mario and friends spends the morning frolicking among the royal grounds. Peach playfully grabs Mario's cap, and he'd chase her after it. After catching the Princess, she giggled while the plumber glued it to his head. They were having such a joyous time in the royal grounds, playing in the morning sun until... The usual came, as Bowser barged into the garden in attempt to kidnap the princess yet once more. Mario and Bowser engage in a battle, in which Mario wanted to protect the princess and Bowser wanted to get Mario out of the way to kidnap her. After the battle, Bowser got impatient and began to grab Peach, until a purple comet came between them and crashed in the center of the garden. For a moment, everyone was bewildered but then Peach finally recognized Odysseus. The Mushroom Kingdom plunges into chaos, as the citizens panicked, after news of the awakening spread... Red Flag Peach makes an attempt to calm down her citizens, and for the royal ministers to leave her be. She would further warn the citizens, but ensuring they'll be safe. Following Paper Cut News, Peach would join in and debate the problem. During the broadcast, Peach excused both herself and Mario, to task him with going to Rosalina for help. After arriving at the Comet Observatory, Mario would meet Rosalina at the front of the starship. She would reveal to him that she allowed for the awakening, due to a fallacy of her own. She believed he would redeem, but was wrong in doing so. She also mentions that if she were to permanently seal him, he would still be alive, so temporary sealing would give her time to think. She would give him a box with multiple gadgets to defend against the monster that would threaten the lands. It is known that the materials in the box wards off the presence of evil, and she wouldn't want to cause any major destruction in so the gears of protection are set to be limited in defense. In the meantime, she would search for a solution while she calms her children down. Tealess's Phantom The scenes shifts to Odysseus's home galaxy... The barrier was seen wearing out, and there displays a weak Odysseus, on a violet cliffside, reaching for air after centuries of being sealed. Angered at the time he had to spend in his galaxy and the pain he dealt with, he has wished the ultimate destruction upon Rosalina. His wish echoed across the barren landscape of his home. To his fortune, a woman appears to him, offering aid. He would view her as inferior, and demanded her idenity and questioned her power. Tealess would politely explained and introduced herself, and she would enchant him with a gift, making him much stronger... There would be a moment of him being powered, increasing in strength. He would be given an overwhelming sensation of pleasure as his abilities greatly enhanced, and his home would as well enlargen and have much more power. As both his entity and empire expanded, he was pleased with the results, and had Tealess serve him. She announces that she will come to him, to help scheme and deliver the plan. They would do so secretly... Preparations We see the Mushroom Kingdom preparing for Odysseus. They were unaware of a new threat. Peach appeared to be crying at the fountain, very worried of what was about to approach. Detecting Mario's footsteps, she quickly wiped her tears and looked at him, asking what happened at the Comet Observatory. After he explains to Peach, she was a little hopeful, still being very worried. Once more, she breaks down, running to hug Mario as she cried again. This time, Mario would faint due to the condition, and as he falls, the box would drop, revealing not only the gadgets, but star bits and a letter. The letter that Rosalina has written to Young Master Luma to aid Mario. Back at the Comet Observatory, Rosalina would have decided, and she'd choose to banish Odysseus once and for all, that is until she is alerted by Lubba of dangers and dilemmas in the other galaxies, in which she'd go to tend to the emergencies. It is unknown of the problem's source...Category:Roleplays